User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/No More Members Ep. 1
Name changed, dialouge changed a little, sorta short, fighting scenes REALLY short let's go. The Episode: (A room is shown full of people. A lone man, wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses walks through the crowds to a shop.) Clerk: How may I help you? Man: I’m here to see someone named Dwas G. Clerk: Huh? Man: I said “I’m here to see someone named Dwas G”! Clerk: Uh… he said you was going to the rooftop for a smoke. Man: How do I get there? Clerk: There’s an employee elevator in the back but it’s for authorized use only- Man: Okay, if you don’t want me to get pissed off, I suggest you take me to the elevator. Clerk: But- Man: If you say it’s for authorized use only, I will rip your throat out! Clerk: Uh- it’s this way, follow me. Man: Thank you… (The employees leads the man to an elevator in a back room. The man walks inside and the doors close. The elevator opens up and the man walks out. Another man jumps out at the man with a katana. The first man pulls out a lightsaber-like thing and blocks the blow.) Man: Dwas G! Dwas G: Trent Vegas… Trent Vegas: That’s right, fuckface! Dwas G: So, tell me, how was the way here? I’m sure the goons I sent made sure you had a fine time trying to get here. Trent Vegas: Say that to the pools of blood that are now your henchmen. Dwas G: Oh… so aren’t you straight to the point, I guess we should get straight to fighting! (Dwas G and Trent Vegas clash swords. Dwas G kicks Trent Vegas in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Dwas G stabs Trent Vegas in his right shoulder.) Dwas G: Easy- (Trent Vegas punches Dwas G in the crotch and knees him in the head, causing him to fall over.) Trent Vegas: What the fuck? Can’t you tell your left from your right? (Trent Vegas kicks Dwas G in the head. Dwas G leg sweeps Trent, causing him to fall down.) Dwas G: ENOUGH GAMES! Trent Vegas: Agreed! (The two clash again, punching each other for their free hands. Trent stabs Dwas G in the torso area) Dwas G: F-fuck... you! (Dwas stabs his sword into Trent’s torso and they both slump to their knees. Trent presses a button on his lightsaber-like sword and the beam gets bigger. Trent cuts through the left side of Dwas, causing Dwas to fall down.) Trent Vegas: Heh…weak. (Trent'' begins to walk away as Dwas reaches up.) Dwas G: I-I-I am not dead… Trent Vegas: Hmm? Dwas G: I’m not dead… (''Trent'' stands over Dwas with the sword at his neck.) Dwas G: Heh… Before you kill me, I have some advice… Trent Vegas: I don’t need advice. Dwas G *coughs up blood*: Well you sorta do… one, work on your fighting technique, I almost killed ya... you’re even bleeding out. (''A helicopter flies in, it reads “WAA”. It lands.) Dwas G: huh… looks like they’re here. Now, do me a favor, and kill the number one *coughs up more blood* before he kills the ones you love most. Now, do it! Dwassy G’s legacy will live on… (Trent'' sinks the sword into Dwas’s throat. Red words appear “DWAS G, DEAD”. A woman emerges from the helicopter and approaches Trent.) Woman: Hello, Trent… Trent Vegas: Nikki Lee? Nikki Lee: Yes, that is me. We have been… watching your progress amongst the ranks of the assassins… Trent Vegas: Can we talk about this once I’m in the hospital? Nikki Lee: Mr. Rank 10 wants to take a break? Put him in the hospital? The other assassins will track you down and kill you! The best we can do is give you bandages to cover that wound. Luckily he didn’t stab anything important… Trent Vegas *stumbles back a bit do to wound*: Damnit, whatever. What is your point? Where are you getting at? Nikki Lee: Well… we have a deal for you to achieve Rank 1… Trent Vegas: And who’s that? Nikki Lee: I’m afraid that’s classified information. Now, for every two assassins you kill, we will give you a new beam katana, sound good? Trent Vegas: that doesn’t help at all. What, is it just going to give me a new color or something? “Mommy, mommy, I want this one!” I’m not a fucking toddler. Nikki Lee: Indeed so. Anyways, it looks like everything here is clean and we will see you after your next fight. Ciao. Trent Vegas: Yeah “ciao” or whatever… (''Nikki goes back into the helicopter and it takes off.) Trent Vegas: Fucking WAA, why do they have to be such pansies… (The camera cuts to a apartment and the door opens. Trent walks in and closes the door and sits down in a chair.) Trent Vegas: What did Dwas mean by “Kill number one” and “he will kill the ones you love most”? (The phone rings.) Trent Vegas: Ugh… (Trent'' picks up the phone.) Trent Vegas: Hello, Trent Vegas here, what do you need? … Wh-what? No no no, that can’t be you must be mistaken! … I-I understand… (''Trent'' puts the phone down and stands there for a few seconds before throwing the phone at the wall.'' There is a knock at the door and Trent opens it. On his doorstep is a package. He takes it inside and stares at it before opening it.) Trent Vegas: Those monsters… I will fucking kill them… (Trent'' picks up a note on the right side of the box. It reads “To: Trent Vegas From: #1 (By the way, I really hope you like seeing this, it took a lot of effort.) Trent Vegas: They will pay… (''Trent'' walks over to the phone and picks it up. He dials a number and a click is heard as it is answered.) Trent Vegas: Hello, is this the Wiki Assassin Association? I need to talk to Nikki Lee about who’s brains I’m going to have to bash in next… Tomorrow? Sure, I’m available. Thank you, bye… (''Trent'' hangs up and puts the phone down.'') Trent Vegas: You will be avenged, TK. I swear that #1 will PAY! Next Time: Nikki Lee: Your next target is across town, he's waiting for you Trent Vegas: Who would that be? Nikki Lee: You'll see Man: Hmm... his progress is very inspiring. Let's see what he'll do against me when the time comes. Guard: #1, sir- Man: Be quiet. Man: OOH YEAH, IT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL! Category:Blog posts